


oh, don't go breaking my heart

by hihilumin



Series: Seijoh Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Day 1: Royalty AU / Family / First Years, Gen, Karaoke, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, POV Kunimi Akira, Relationship Study, Seijoh Week 2020, Team Bonding, Team as Family, bad singing, mentions of kyoutani, minor Kunimi Akira/Kindaichi Yuutarou, tho this is more of . the latter two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hihilumin/pseuds/hihilumin
Summary: This is what Kunimi's Friday night looks like.
Series: Seijoh Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901656
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Seijoh Week 2020





	oh, don't go breaking my heart

**Author's Note:**

> happy happy seijoh week!!! the blue and white boys mean the world to me and i'm so glad i get to participate in a week fully celebrating them. 
> 
> i saw that official art of seijoh4 at a karaoke bar and the idea just kind of bloomed from there ?? also i love kunimi with my whole heart so that's another important thing, too.
> 
> enjoy !!

Oikawa Tooru has a god awful singing voice.

It is so loud –– so,  _ so _ loud –– and perhaps only made worse by the fact that he refuses to hand the karaoke mic to anyone else. Ever. The discovery may come as a relief to most of his opponents –– finally, something the Grand King can’t do –– but at the moment, to the Aoba Johsai team, it is akin to entering another circle of hell, punctuated by loud high notes that are almost but not quite there yet, from a very red-faced volleyball team captain who is trying very hard.

This is what Kunimi’s Friday night looks like:

Somewhere between the dozens of finger food plates and half finished bottles of alcohol on the table, Watari and Yahaba are poring over the songlist and menu simultaneously, hungry for both more meat and an opportunity,  _ any _ opportunity, to shut Oikawa up. Matsukawa and Hanamaki have finished most of aforementioned bottles’ contents in an attempt to drink the other under the table, which proves useless because they both look like they’re equally on the verge of death; Kindaichi is doing his best to keep them afloat (the poor soul), and Iwaizumi would probably,  _ probably _ help more if he weren’t already flushed himself, cheeks only reddening further whenever Oikawa points at him during yet another out of pitch love song.

So, yeah;  
It’s a lot.

––––

Akira Kunimi learns the dictionary definition of “team” when he is seven; there is a group work involved, if he remembers correctly (ironically enough, he also remembers doing most of the work for it).

> team.  _ noun _ .  
>  a number of persons associated together in work or activity.

So it goes: a group of people who come together to achieve a common goal. Kunimi can get behind this easily enough when it comes to his school life; other people don’t want to fail just as much as he does, so he goes through life forming teams impermanent –– for class reports, for joint papers. 

They are teammates, for a while, and then they are gone –– because of new seating arrangements or class assignments or whatever else –– and Kunimi can get behind this pretty easily, too. 

The dictionary never said teammates had to be  _ friends _ , after all. 

And when it comes to friends, he doesn’t really have many; quiet and withdrawn, Akira’s never been the type to put himself out there any more than he deems necessary (which isn’t much, compared especially to all the other boys in his grade, who are pre-pubescent and loud and  _ obnoxious _ ).

Kindaichi is a friend, though. Kunimi never tells him vocally, but he’s grateful that he didn’t have to come into Aoba Johsai alone; volleyball, while just something he’d taken up to pass the time, hadn’t been half as bad with the other around –– and no matter how much of a pain in the ass he could be, Kageyama would always be worse. 

So when Kindaichi tells him he’s going to join the volleyball team in high school, too, Kunimi takes it as an invitation (and much to his own shock, he says yes).

There are enough familiar faces on the Seijoh team for him to be cautiously comfortable; Kindaichi immediately deems Iwaizumi his newest role model, and on the rare occasions Kunimi doesn’t feel dissected under Oikawa’s gaze the captain can actually be quite nice. It takes him a bit before he can address the rest of the team by their names without skipping a beat but he gets there, eventually; he’ll have to, he reminds himself, if they’re going to be a team for a while.

(They’re not friends, but he’s not an asshole, either.)

  
  


And they  _ are _ a team, for  _ quite _ a while.

It’s a lot nicer than Kunimi can ever remember a team being; he doesn’t really do much on the court, preferring to leave the offense to more skilled players, but as someone who has always abided in logic, he can appreciate the ability Seijoh has to move like clockwork –– efficient, intricate, systematic.

Off court, Kunimi comes to realize the company isn’t all too bad, either: the second years, Watari and Yahaba, are nice enough to lend him and Kindaichi notes when they struggle with their first ever high school exams. Matsukawa stands ominously behind him when some other first years look like they’re about to give him a hard time, and Hanamaki even offers to train extra with him after the others have gone home from practice.

He learns about them, the same way he learns about school: about how there’s another second year who doesn’t come around as often anymore (and how the mention of him brings a rosy blush to Yahaba’s cheeks). About how they pass around a bet jar in the locker room about when Oikawa and Iwaizumi will get their shit together (he’s surprised when he finds himself putting some yen in –– even more so when he’d always thought they were already together). About how Matsukawa is allergic to animal dander and turns red whenever Coach Mizaguchi’s dog comes around, about how Hanamaki is the only one to ever remember to bring him his allergy medicine.

Efficient. Effective. Logical. Oikawa had called him those things once, and Kunimi remembers the words stumping him –– he never really thought anyone was paying him that much attention. 

It takes Kunimi a while to realize they want to learn about him the same way he’s come to know about them, but he sees it surface whenever Watari lends him a book he thinks he may like; when Hanamaki teasingly challenges him to an arm wrestling match; when Iwaizumi jogs behind everyone else during suicide runs so he can keep up, motivate him to keep going.

When they lose against Shiratorizawa, Kunimi feels something in him emerge –– the desire to be unbeaten next time, and only to be unbeaten with them at his side..

(When Oikawa says “Good job, Kunimi-chan!” during the team dinner after, though, a small smile pricks at the corners of his lips when he bows in thanks.)

They’re not a team, Kunimi realizes, and they’re not friends either––   
They’re so much more than that, now.

––––

They are a mix of people loud and bold, subdued and calculating, and yet have slotted themselves against each other perfectly –– in moments chaotic like this, or when they’re chasing the winning point, the final strike.

Oikawa’s all but climbed into Iwaizumi’s lap and the ace is pushing him off, albeit half-heartedly, and for a split second they pause to clasp each other’s hands when no one else is looking and smile, so in sync Kunimi can’t help but look on with a sense of awe, of inevitability.

(He looks down at the tired Kindaichi resting in his lap and finds that inevitability comes closer than he thinks.)

Watari and Yahaba finally get hold of the mic and egg everyone on to sing with them, an upbeat song that has every badly pitched teenage boy voice rising in glee; even Kunimi finds himself mouthing the words with a smile.

So, yeah; it’s a lot.  
And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @loserkawas on twt if u want to yell about seijoh boys (and other hq boys) and cry!


End file.
